Thomas Saves the Day
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas tries to tackle a difficult bend without Annie and Clarabel.


**Another request by tate310, this time it's "Thomas Saves the Day" from Season 8. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a glorious summer day on the Island of Sodor. Toby was collecting milk from the dairy, James was pulling coaches full of passengers to Brendam Docks, and Thomas was taking some workmen to the site of a brand new station.

Every day, Thomas had to take the workmen there, and bring them back home when the day was done.

"I can't wait for the grand opening of the new station!" he told Annie and Clarabel excitedly. "There's going to be lots of people, and a brass band!

On the way to the new station, there was a difficult bend. Thomas didn't like it at all. He was worried about the bend, but his coaches Annie and Clarabel were there to help him.

"Slow down!" they called out, "and puff with care!

So Thomas did slow down, and he did puff with care.

"Thank you!" puffed Thomas to Annie and Clarabel. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

Thomas arrived safely at the station. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him.

"Annie and Clarabel are to be refit today." he told Thomas. "You must take them to the Works, right away!"

"But how will I take the workmen home?" asked Thomas.

"You can use regular coaches instead!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yes sir." said Thomas as he sadly puffed away to the Works.

Thomas said goodbye to Annie and Clarabel. He was very sad.

"I don't know how I'll manage the difficult bend without you!" he told Annie and Clarabel.

The next day, Thomas puffed to the coach yard. He was still thinking about the difficult bend.

James was resting behind the coaches, when Thomas bumped the coaches, and the coaches bumped right into James! This made James very cross.

"Watch where you're going!" snorted James.

"Sorry!" puffed Thomas. He was missing Annie and Clarabel very much.

Soon Thomas was on his way to pick up the workers at the new station. He was still thinking about the difficult bend.

As the difficult bend inched closer, Thomas started going faster. He was supposed to slow down, but he wanted to get the difficult bend over with, so he went even faster.

Then, there was trouble. The coaches rattled and shook! Thomas was worried.

As they saw the bend, the driver applied the brakes, but it was too late! Thomas derailed right into the bush! Luckily, no one was hurt, but Thomas felt sadder than ever.

Harvey arrived to help clear the mess. He didn't like seeing Thomas so unhappy.

"I can't go through the difficult bend without Annie and Clarabel!" wheeshed Thomas sadly. "I'm not a really useful engine after all.

"You are a really useful engine!" said Harvey as he puffed away.

Thomas sadly tumbled back to Tidmouth Sheds. He was very sad, and wanted Annie and Clarabel back.

Suddenly, he saw a line of foolish freight cars rushing towards him! They had become uncoupled from Edward!

"Cinders and ashes!" cried Thomas, "those foolish freight cars are headed towards the new station! I must warn the stationmaster!"

So he raced after them. The foolish freight cars clattered along the track!

Thomas was determined to save the new station, so he dashed after the runaway cars! He went faster and faster, until he raced passed the cars! But he didn't realize that he was nearing the difficult bend.

Thomas wanted to go fast, but soon realized what Annie and Clarabel had told him earlier

"Slow down and puff with care!" remembered Thomas to himself.

Thomas supplied his brakes, and puffed very carefully, making it 'round the difficult bend all by himself!

"I've done it!" he tooted.

But so did the runaway cars!

Thomas puffed as fast as he could, and he raced into the station, just in time!

"Runaway cars are coming!" he told the signalman. "You must change the points!"

The signalman quickly changed the points and the foolish freight cars crashed through the buffers, just outside the new station! The station was safe, and everyone clapped and cheered for Thomas!

Thomas felt very proud of himself.

The next day, Thomas was back with Annie and Clarabel. They were going to the grand opening of the new station., chuffing happily together.

And when they came to the difficult bend, Thomas slowed down, and puffed with care. The difficult bend wasn't difficult anymore.

When they arrived at the new station, everyone clapped and cheered! Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas.

"You have saved our new station!" he said. "You are indeed a really useful engine!"

"Why thank you sir!" said Thomas very proudly. He was so proud, that his firebox glowed!


End file.
